


Angel

by dgraymanz



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys in Skirts, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom Gulf Kanawut, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanz/pseuds/dgraymanz
Summary: "Gulf...holy fuck,” Mew’s eyes glazed over, darkening from brown to almost black, "you're not wearing anything underneath that little skirt, are you?"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 250





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic for this fandom but its so much different from my first lmao i swear there’s no angst in this one just pure smut and fluff :) also im a proud member of the let gulf kanawut wear pretty things club. join me

...  
  


Soft pit-pats of feet and questioning huffs of breath is all that fills the air as Gulf paces the length of his and Mew’s shared bedroom. He kept glancing towards the articles of clothing hanging on the back of the closet door, debating if he should go through with the surprise he had planned for his loving boyfriend.

He comes to a stuttering stop as he places his hand on his hip and squints at the outfit as if it had personally offended him. He supposed the hues of pink and white were cute enough, but he really wasn't so sure of his plan anymore. He rounds his shoulders a bit and continues to stare, inspecting every detail.

With a sigh, he walks towards the clothes and raises a hand to shakily finger the material of the skirt. Gulf had always seen himself as bordering feminine and masculine, recognizing that gender roles shouldn’t shove what he liked to do or wear into one label. He always had preferred "girlier" things, but loved that he kept that air of masculinity about him with his sharp features, impressive height and his love for football. But this? This was new. He had never gone this far; always lacking the confidence to take an extra step in wanting to explore his femininity more. 

In better terms, Gulf liked to have freshly shaved legs, was more comfortable being surrounded by softer colors (colors most men deferred from), and had honestly preferred fruity smelling products as opposed to the muskier scents of men’s cologne.  


  
Oh yeah, he also _loved_ girls' clothing. He would strut in pastel knee high socks all day if he could and usually forwent boxers with pretty lacy garments instead. He had always wanted to dress more into the role, wanting to feel more delicate and soft.

Mew had always encouraged the feminine side of him, knowing he had felt more comfortable in the role and he always wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible. Honestly, Mew would be okay with anything he wanted or did, seeing as he basically worshipped the ground Gulf walked on. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't like how the way Gulf’s ass always looked mouthwatering in the tight panties that framed it so perfectly or even how soft Gulf’s skin always felt after applying so many lotions and miscellaneous products.

Gulf took a deep breath before gathering the items of clothing and walking over to the bed, delicately laying them across it. He studied the outfit closely, loving how the light cherry colored skater skirt flared and how the bedazzled crop top caught on the low lights of the room. When he originally saw the top, he was drawn to the soft, white velvet material but then he caught sight of the glittery writing across the chest. 

_ Angel._

Gulf knew Mew would absolutely love this. He could almost hear his boyfriend’s voice now, laced with amusement.

_ Yai nong, that shirt isn’t fooling me one bit. You’re a stubborn little devil and everyone knows it. _

Gulf bit his lip in anticipation, picturing how Mew would smirk at him and how his eyes would challenge him in a lustful battle.

He glances towards the alarm clock on the nightstand, which blinked the time at him. It was nearing 6 o’clock, telling him that Mew would be on his way home from the office soon. Gulf’s gaze flickered back to the outfit, realizing it was now or never. 

He stripped out of his short gym shorts and one of Mew’s, much larger t-shirts that he'd been wearing before sliding the skirt up his legs and shoving the top over his head.

He turned to the full-length mirror in the room to analyze how he looked. He tilted his head to the side, scanning himself up and down and squinting. 

He decided to pair the outfit with simple, white thigh high socks, before going back to the mirror to examine himself once more. He ran his hands through his dark locks of hair and scrunched his fingers in it, fluffing it out to look more full than usual. He then grabbed Mew’s favorite perfume of his, which smelled like strawberries, and spritzed a little behind his ears.

"I look..." Gulf widened his eyes a little, "good. Really fucking good. Damn, I'd fuck me."

He lifted his skirt to see the lacy black pair of panties hugging his soft member and taunt balls. He toyed with the little white bow centered at the top of the waistband and tugged. Gulf’s eyes narrowed at his reflection, overthinking once again. He had liked these particular pair of panties, but he felt that they didn't do the outfit justice. 

He huffed, realizing he didn't have any other pair that would compliment this whole ensemble. As he went to lower the skirt, a thought popped into his head...

_ What if he went without any underwear? _

He scowled at himself, shaking his head, not wanting to seem too eager. He wanted to get Mew all hot and bothered before he was allowed to even touch him.

On second thought though, Mew would surely burst as soon as he saw Gulf’s cock outlined through the skirt, leaking through the material. God, Gulf could imagine how hungry Mew would look as soon as he noticed. He quickly tugged the lace garment down his legs, with a new kind of confidence.

He heard the click of the front door opening from downstairs, quickly throwing the balled up lace into the dirty laundry and clambering onto the bed with his knees tucked under him. He pushed the skirt down between his thighs, anticipating how Mew would react.

"Yai nong, sweetheart, I'm home!" Mew’s voice cheerily yelled out as he passed through the foyer.

"I'm up here phi, in the bedroom!”

A blush adorned Gulf’s cheeks as he focused on the sounds of Mew placing his stuff down and then the thundering steps coming up the stairs. The sounds of his unmistakeable strides to their room, always sounding like he was purposely lunging forward to take the biggest steps. Which, honestly, he probably was; always the most eager to see his adorable boyfriend after running his company all day.

"So I was thinking of ordering Chipotle for dinner, because I don't feel like cooking and I would never make you cook—" Mew halted his words as his widened eyes landed on Gulf, mouth going dry and throat constricting.

  
  


"Honestly, I don't mind Chipotle. I was kinda in the mood for a burrito anyways." Gulf shrugged carelessly, fighting back his devious grin.

  
  


"Gulf, what—" Mew swallowed harshly, Adam’s apple bobbing, letting his eyes travel over Gulf’s body, "fuck, baby, you look so pretty tonight. What's the occasion?" 

"Just wanted to feel cute," Gulf preened at the compliment, smiling over at Mew with innocent bambi eyes. 

“I went shopping the other day and the outfit was just too pretty to pass up. Do you like it?" Gulf let himself flutter his lashes in a teasing manner, knowing the effect it would have on Mew. 

"Do I like it? Babe, I almost had a fucking heart attack. It's so sexy. You’re so fucking sexy.”

Gulf's grin deepened as he watched Mew’s eyes flicker over the top, smirking automatically as he took in the word blazoned across his chest.

“Such a fucking tease, aren’t you? If anything you’re a naughty little devil. A demon put here on Earth to tempt me.” Mew huffs out a laugh, a coy smile lingering on his lips. 

"If I’m such a devil then maybe I’ll act like one and won’t let you touch me tonight." Gulf moved his hand to toy with the edge of the skirt, making sure Mew’s eyes followed the movement.

"Gulf, baby, I'd actually die if you didn't let me touch you tonight. Could cum in my pants right now just from looking at how pretty you are for me." 

Gulf felt his cock hardening, twitching at Mew’s words of praise.

"Then why don’t you come closer and do something about it?" He breathlessly asked, beckoning Mew closer with a tilt of his head.

Mew made his way over to the edge of the bed, watching closely as Gulf leaned back with his palms coming to rest behind him, his thighs separating slightly. Mew inhaled sharply as he drew his attention to Gulf’s lap, witnessing the slight bulge of the skirt. 

Gulf quickly catches the hitch in Mew’s breath, his dick jumping to attention, knowing he's got him right where he wants him as Mew looks on in absolute want. 

"Gulf...holy fuck,” Mew’s eyes glazed over, darkening from brown to almost black, "you're not wearing anything underneath that little skirt, are you?"

"Maybe... maybe not." Gulf peered up to Mew’s eyes, his own half-lidded in a seductive manner.

Mew’s gaze focuses back towards Gulf’s lap as he reaches out to toy with the hem of the skirt, grazing the soft skin of his thigh in the process. He's about to push the offending material out of the way so he could see his beautiful boyfriend's hard cock, that he just knows is already leaking pre-cum when Gulf’s hand wraps around his wrist, effectively stopping him. 

Mew knows he could overpower Gulf and have his way with him in any way he could but he wanted, no–  _ needed _ to be good for Gulf; wanted to take care of his every wish, his every need. Let him know just how wonderful and gorgeous he was. How absolutely fucking  _gone_ Mew was for him.

"Aren’t you even gonna ask nicely?” Gulf’s voice is sweet, his facial expression feigning innocence. Like he didn’t know how much Mew would be willing to do for him.

"Gulf, baby, my beautiful  _ angel_," Gulf grins at Mew’s use of nickname, "please let me see you. Wanna see the pretty pink flush of your cock. Bet it's dripping wet already." 

Gulf’s grip tightens on Mew’s wrist, more aroused just from the words spilling out of the large man in front of him.

“You can only look, okay? Don't touch until I say so.”

Mew nods enthusiastically, as Gulf moves to flip his skirt up over his stomach. Mew lets out a loud groan, fingers twitching as he tries not to reach forward and run his fingers over the shiny, pretty cock leaking before him.

"Please, please tell me that I get to fuck you in this tiny skirt, baby."

"Hm, maybe. But for now? Take off your clothes and maybe I'll think about letting you touch me, for starters." 

Gulf can’t help but let out a giggle as Mew practically rips his shirt off and hastily undoes his pants. He stopped at his briefs that hugged his aching member, knowing Gulf loved to be the one to push them down as if he was ripping open a gift.

  
  
Gulf moves further up the bed to rest against the mountain of pillows, spreading his legs and beckoning Mew forward. Mew crawled in between his legs on all fours, caging his delicate body in. Gulf moved to press his hand onto Mew’s cheek, before sliding it around the back of his neck and tangling it in the hair there, pressing forward until their lips met in a harsh manner.

Mew keened into it, darting his tongue out to brush against Gulf’s bottom lip so he could deepen the kiss. It soon turned into a frenzy of tongues, playful nips, and whining gasps from both participants. 

Mew disconnected to kiss down Gulf’s neck, nuzzling into the crease where his shoulder met neck and breathed in his addictive scent.

"God, you always smell so sweet. Like strawberries and something, just so... you," Mew gasps out as he bites down hard enough to heave a heavy whine from Gulf and flicking his tongue out to soothe the skin, "let me touch you, please, baby. I need to taste you — need to feel your tight hole clench around me. _Please_ ."

"Fuck — Mew, yes. Touch me, need you to touch me." Gulf all but whines out, thrusting up to add friction to his angry red cock.

Mew grinds down, to give them both some added relief as he continues leaving sloppy kisses among Gulf’s throat. 

He moves his hands to trace up from the taunt, exposed stomach, that he was obsessed with, to push under the velvet material of his shirt. He drags his blunt nails across Gulf’s tightened nipples, earning a breathless high pitched whine. 

He automatically latches on to one of them and bites down gently, taking it into his mouth and sucking as if he was starved for it. A hand still rubbing the other nipple as to not let it feel neglected.

Gulf throws his head back onto the mattress, legs thrashing wildly as lets out moan after moan.

Mew moves from the abuse of his sensitive nubs to make a grab for the lube in the nightstand drawer, all too eager as he situated himself between the smooth expense of Gulf’s thighs.

As Mew moves into a more comfortable position, he silently takes in the aching cock in front of him. It's flushed from the tip to base, shiny and still dribbling copious amounts of pre-cum. Mew can already feel himself salivating, going to lick his lips.

"Such a pretty cock, Gulf, baby. Aching just for me. Been wanting to taste you since I saw you dressed so pretty for me." 

Gulf’s dick twitches at his words, lifting his head to watch as Mew leans forward to lap around the head of his dick. Gulf jerks forward automatically, a whine getting ripped from his throat.

"Mew, need you to fuck me — wanna be full of your big cock so bad.” 

Gulf’s hands find purchase in Mew’s hair, lifting his head off his pulsing member. Pleading with his eyes.

Mew nods and moves to pop the cap off of the lube and lets a generous amount dribble over his fingers. He doesn’t hesitate to circle a finger around the pink pucker of Gulf’s hole, watching it flutter in anticipation. He groans at the sight, knowing Gulf’s hole will swallow his fingers eagerly, wanting to be filled. 

He slowly pushes one finger in, making Gulf hiss slightly from the intrusion. He works the one finger in slowly until Gulf is all gasping for air. He eases a second one in, going slow once more until he can comfortably scissor him open. 

He thrusts a little deeper, searching for the right spot, curling his fingers until Gulf's whining and pushing his hips down to meet his fingers halfway. 

Mew finally works a third finger in, effectively stretching him enough for his cock.

"Mew, I wanna ride you, wanna sink down onto you. Wanna make you cum hard." Gulf yanks on Mew’s hair to make him move faster, wanting him on his back so he could bounce on his thick, juicy cock.

"Fuck, I'd love that, baby. Love when you ride my cock – love seeing you cum on top of me, angel."

As Mew gets into position, Gulf sits on his thighs, allowing himself to take in the straining bulge and growing wet patch on the black cotton of Mew’s briefs. He runs his fingers up the bulge lightly, balls to tip, until he reaches the band and tugs the material down. 

Mew gasps as the cold air of the room hits his straining, wet dick, jerking his body forward, trying to find relief. 

Gulf wraps his hand around the thickness and squeezes, enjoying the sight of Mew with his lips parted and heavy breaths escaping. He strokes him languidly a couple times, reaching his other hand over to make a grab for the discarded lube.

  
He uncaps it fast, squeezing a dollop out onto his hand and reaching over to stroke Mew again, making sure his dick is coated.

Gulf lifts up to hover over him, angling Mew’s cock so the head is pressing against his entrance.

"I wanna hear you say please. I love it when you ask me so nicely.” 

Mew curses under his breath at Gulf’s sugary sweet tone, wanting to just thrust up and sink into the delicious heat.

"Gulf, please, please,  _ please_. I need to feel your hole take me in. Wanna split your ass in two on my cock. Wanna cum as I'm buried deep inside you.  Please ." His voice was rough from restraining himself, almost begging.

Gulf moans and finally sinks down onto his dick, laying his palms flat against Mew’s chest, nails digging into the skin slightly.

Mew growls as Gulf fully encases himself around his cock and Mew can feel his tight walls, clinging around him like it was made to fit.

Above him, Gulf’s brows are furrowed and his eyes are squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, letting out quick pants. 

He swivels his hips, trying to find the right angle, before he lifts up halfway and impales himself all over again. He does this a couple more times until he's more adjusted to Mew’s thick length, picking up speed and letting his eyes slide open to meet Mew’s. 

Mew, who is already staring at him in adoration and lust. Gulf almost closes his eyes at the sight, finding himself close to cumming just from that stare alone.

"Angel, you're so breathtaking above me right now. Your little moans sound so beautiful, even prettier when you call my name.”

Gulf whines and picks up the pace, bounces becoming more frantic. 

Mew meets his thrusts, hitting his prostrate head on, resulting in Gulf screaming out his name over and over.

“Yeah, just like that, baby. Fuck, I love you so much Gulf.”

"Mew– fuck," Gulf is starting to loose rhythm, closing in on his orgasm, "I’m so close, touch me,  please.”

Mew wraps his fist around Gulf’s dick and strokes in time with his thrusts as Gulf grinds down on his length. Gulf’s orgasm hits fast and hard, shooting ropes of cum across Mew’s stomach. 

Mew’s hip stutter as he feels Gulf's hole tighten, loosing himself in the bliss, thrusting up a couple more times until he's cumming deep in Gulf’s ass. 

Gulf slumps forward, laying chest to chest with his boyfriend as he lets his eyes close in the post-orgasmic bliss, sighing happily as Mew rubs his hand against his back.

"Baby, you looked so pretty in that skirt tonight. I want you to wear it more often, maybe buy more. That shirt though?" Mew chuckles roughly, spent from the sex, "we might have to find you a different one. Get it custom made with little devil horns." 

Gulf laughs loudly, lightly slapping his chest in retaliation.

"Fuck off asshole," but there’s no real bite behind his words, "I’m hungry now, weren’t you gonna order Chipotle?”

"Just one second, let me enjoy this a little longer,” He wraps his arms around Gulf’s waist to pull him closer to his chest.

"Mhm, I’m not getting the door when it gets here though.” Gulf nuzzles his head into the warmth of Mew’s body, a smile tugging onto his lips.

“Of course, baby. Anything for you.”

“And make sure you get extra salsa." 

Mew’s smile only widens at his cute boyfriend, heart bursting with love for him. 

Gulf truly was an angel –  _Mew’s_ angel.

...

**Author's Note:**

> mew suppawhipped™


End file.
